


Babysitting Duty

by dalia (Dalia)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Mini Imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalia/pseuds/dalia
Summary: or, 5 times Blue was the Imposter, and one time she wasn't.
Relationships: Blue & Cyan (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Babysitting Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



_1_

Step one: Don’t tell anyone that you’re the imposter. 

Step two: Use your powers for good. 

Step three: Profit. 

These are the three steps to being a good imposter. 

***

The lobby was rife with commotion as Blue and Cyan’s mini crewmates chased them around. 

“You’ll never catch mine!” Cyan teased. 

“Just watch me!” Blue replied. 

To a chorus of [start]s in the chat, Black started the game. 

Blue blinked as she realized that she was the imposter. Her mini crewmate now a mini imposter, she set off with the rest of the group to the card swipe task. 

Cyan hung back after the rest of the group had finished swiping. “Follow me?” He asked. 

Blue considered, then danced to show her agreement before following Cyan to his next task. 

***

This would be challenging, she realized. Cyan’s next task was in electrical but she didn’t want to leave his mini crewmate alone in that dark room. She settled for sabotaging the lights and hoping that she’d be able to get away with killing other members of the group and leaving Cyan for last.

***

The darkness enveloped the crewmates as Blue ran around the map to pretend to complete her tasks. She was pretty sure that the others believed her stories, but not positive. One meeting later and her hopes were dashed as all she saw was the cold blackness of space. 

* * *

_2_

Blue steeled herself against the inevitable as her assignment flashed across the screen. _Imposter_. Perhaps this time would be different, and she wouldn't be caught. 

Sneaking into Electrical, Blue realized that this was a futile hope. Cyan waited there as usual, connecting wires with his mini-crewmate nearby. She pretended to redirect the power and left Cyan to his wires. With how long it was taking, it must be causing him a lot of swearing. Now chuckling, she headed across the bottom of the ship towards Shields. 

***

_Stab_. One down, four to go. Blue vented into weapons and hoped no one would find her. Lo and behold, Cyan ran past her hiding spot and straight into the body. 

Blue waited with bated breath as the discussion continued. Finally she spoke. “I saw Cyan when I was redirecting power in Electrical, and he wasn’t doing anything, he was just standing there.” 

“Hey! I was doing wires, and you know it takes me a long time to connect all of them!”

Blue chuckled to herself at Cyan’s outrage, and voted him off with the rest of the group. He spluttered the whole way, and even though she now had two mini-mes following her, this felt like one of her better rounds. 

* * *

_3_

The red text on screen made Blue’s heart begin to sink. _Again?_ It was like the game knew she didn’t want to be the imposter anymore, and was punishing her for it. Oh well. If this was what she had to work with, then she would have to make do. 

Trying to Sabotage while running was a challenge, but each round she played, Blue got better at it. As an example, this round. 

***

“I saw Blue fix lights so I think she’s safe,” Cyan declared at the next meeting. 

Blue hid a smile and replied, “And I think Cyan’s safe because he didn’t kill me when I was at lights.” 

One knife and one tongue stab later, Blue was once again victorious. 

* * *

_4_

“I swear, if it’s you again --” Cyan began, chasing Blue around the cafeteria. 

“Why would it be me again? Would someone with this cute of a mini crewmate be the imposter four times in a row??” Blue asked with feigned incredulity. 

Cyan paused his chase to pretend to consider the situation. “Hmmmmm, I have to say that it’s entirely possible even if it isn’t all that likely. Buuut… your mini crewmate does almost make up for it. _Almost_.” If she’d been able to see them, Blue would have seen Cyan’s eyes narrow with his last word. 

* * *

_5_

“Alright, so it was Blue last time. I saw we vote her off,” Red opened the meeting by saying. 

“Hang on! You don’t know it’s me-- it’s probably someone else! It would be ridiculously unlikely for it to be me _five_ times in a row.” No one could see them, but Blue crossed her arms for effect anyway. She’d been doing alright for herself so far, but that didn’t mean the trend would continue. 

“Guys, I think we should wait this one out,” Cyan chimed in. “Even if someone dies soon, we’ll be able to vote Blue off before she wins again.” 

“Okay, but what if she kills all of us before we notice?” Red countered. He had a good point, but Cyan remained undeterred. 

“Then I guess we’ll have to just keep a sharp lookout for bodies. Here, I’ll stay with her and if I die you’ll know it was Blue.” 

Red didn’t seem particularly happy, but begrudgingly agreed to go along with the plan. 

***

Blue’s mind raced as she tried to figure out how she’d manage to kill anyone with Cyan around. The last time they’d done this dance, she’d just killed him and that had been that. This time, she’d need a little more finesse. 

Waiting until they were both in Reactor while Cyan started it up and Blue pretended to do the same, Blue smiled to herself. Before going further, though, she knelt down to her mini-imposter. “After this, I don’t want you to follow me, okay? Cyan’s mini-crewmate will be sad, and I want you two to keep each other company.” Her proverbial child looked up at her and nodded their head in understanding. 

Green walked into Reactor just before Cyan finished starting it up, so Blue had exactly enough time to kill and then report the body. 

“I was almost done with Simon Says!” protested Cyan as the meeting began. 

Blue sucked in her teeth. “Ooh, sorry, I thought we started at the same time. Anyway, someone killed Green behind us while we were doing Simon Says, and I finished and then reported the body.” 

“Okay, but there’s a hole here,” Red chimed in. “I was on cams the whole time, and I didn’t see anyone but those three go into Reactor. Don’t y’all think that’s a little sus?” 

“Maybe, but the imposter could have also vented out,” Yellow put forth. “I was on the other side of the ship so I wouldn’t have seen them, and I’m sure others can say the same.” 

This was followed by a chorus of agreements. 

“Alright, now that’s settled, we should consider another possibility. What if Cyan killed and then hoped he could blame Blue?” Yellow continued. 

“What?! That’s preposterous!” Cyan spluttered.” “Why would I offer to follow her around last round, only to kill behind her this round?” 

“I don’t know, man, I’m not the Imposter, but I do know that you’re being very defensive for someone who supposedly didn’t do it.” 

“Fine! Vote me off! Maybe I just won’t finish my tasks out of spite!” Cyan cried. 

***

In a unanimous vote (except for the man himself), Cyan was ejected. Blue chuckled to herself and set about finding her next target. 

* * *

_+1_

Not two seconds after the round had started, the ‘Emergency Meeting’ text flashed across the screen. Blue sighed and paused at her wires task -- which she actually had for once! Because she was a crewmate! -- and followed everyone else to the cafeteria. 

“Alright everyone, I just wanted to say that I feel bad for voting Cyan off last time and I think we should keep him around this time.” Yellow admitted rather sheepishly. 

***

Blue swore as the animation began. Of course it was him! Of course! The _one_ time, and he was the Imposter. 

Oh well. 

At least she could watch the kids. 


End file.
